Umbrella
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Hujan seperti punya stereotipik tersendiri bagi manusia. Mendung, dingin, dan sendu. Cocok untuk yang merindu ataupun patah hati. Tapi, Sai dan Ino sepertinya mampu membuktikan bahwa hujan memiliki sisi manis di bawah payung mereka./"Kenapa tidak pulang?"/"Mau payung?"/"Oh, sepertinya mulai hujan."/"Maaf, payungnya tinggal satu."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Umbrella_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Family**_

 _ **Main Pairing : SaiIno, Inojin**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU,** _ **miss-typo(s), oneshot**_

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 ** _Tokyo, 1990._**

Sai kecil menatap langit mendung serta rintik hujan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Manik jelaganya bergulir menatap anak-anak seumurannya lalu-lalang bersama orangtua yang menggandeng mereka di bawah naungan payung. Kemudian ia melirik payung kecil yang tersampir di tas sekolahnya.

Ia bukannya membenci hujan–sama sekali tidak. Tapi ia membenci perintah ibunya untuk pulang sendirian hari ini. Sai yang terkadang kesepian itu hanya ingin seperti teman-temannya. Diantar oleh keluarganya di saat hujan seperti ini. Alhasil, tercetuslah sebuah ide sebelumnya, untuk meminta gurunya menelepon Shin dengan alibi payung yang hilang.

Sekarang, otaknya yang belum bekerja sempurna dipaksa Sai untuk berpikir keras mau diapakan payungnya itu.

Sai yang berumur enam tahun terus mengamati sekeliling. Halaman sekolahnya yang mulai sepi kini ramai kembali karena bel pulang untuk TK sudah berbunyi–sekolah Sai satu yayasan dengan TK itu. Matanya bergulir melihat anak-anak yang berlari ceria menyambut hujan. Dengan seragam lucu mereka yang perlahan mulai mencetak tetesan hujan.

Kepala Sai menoleh, mendapati seorang anak perempuan lucu berambut pirang duduk di dekat jendela ruang tunggu umum ini. Ruang tunggu umum itu awalnya diisi oleh Sai seorang diri. Ia tak menyadari kedatangan anak itu. Lalu, sesuatu menghampiri pikirannya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Lelaki berambut klimis itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya, menatap mata imut berwarna _aquamarine_ dengan tatapan polos bertanya.

"A-aku, tidak bisa pulang ka-karena hujan," jawabnya dengan suara cempreng menggemaskan. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa takut karena Sai orang asing untuknya.

"Aku punya payung. Mau?" Sai tersenyum palsu–bawaan gen ayahnya sejak lahir.

Sejenak anak itu menatap payung yang disodorkan Sai dengan ragu. Namun lima menit setelahnya tangan mungil itu mengambil payung biru itu. Lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan kakak?"

"Aku dijemput, sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Si Pirang berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Satu lambaian tangan perpisahan dilayangkan pada Sai di jendela luar, anak laki-laki itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Itulah pertemuan pertama Sai, dengan anak perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, telah membubuhkan satu titik di masa depannya.

* * *

 ** _Tokyo, 2002._**

Ketika turun dari mobil, bukannya bergegas menurunkan koper, Sai malah asik menikmati udara kampung halamannya. Dua belas tahun Shimura Sai meninggalkan Jepang, akhirnya ia pulang. Bersama keluarganya.

Selama itu juga, Sai mati-matian menahan rindu akan apapun yan berbau Jepang. Sekalipun di Amerika ada restoran Jepang–walaupun tidak banyak. Kenangannya masih tersimpan rapi, di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Sai! Cepat turunkan barangmu, lalu istirahatlah. Besok ikut ibu mendaftarkanmu sekolah."

Suara ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Sai, membuatnya bergegas mengambil kopernya di bagasi. Begitu juga dengan beberapa barang yang belum dibawa oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Astaga, isinya apa saja ini? Berat."

Atensinya tiba-tiba terkunci pada payung yang tersimpan di tas besar di dekatnya. Sejurus kemudian ia melayangkan sebuah senyuman.

Ia ingat, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Bukan di Amerika, bukan di rumahnya. Tetapi pada orang lain, yang mendadak Sai penasaran akan kabarnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, anak Anda sudah bisa sekolah besok. Terima kasih telah mempercayakan anak Anda pada kami," tutur perempuan paruh baya tersebut, jarinya menaikkan kaca mata yang melonggar sebagai penutup dari kalimatnya.

Shimura Danzo dan Kakuri mengangguk sambil tersenyum lantas menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai balasan tanda terima kasih. Sepasang suami istri itu keluar dari ruangan sambil memegang sebuah map. Menghampiri anak bungsunya yang terduduk di ruang tunggu sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Ayah sehabis ini akan kembali ke kantor. Ibu juga ada urusan mendadak di restoran keluarga. Tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" tanya Danzo kalem.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak?" Sai kembali bertanya, ponselnya ia simpan di saku celana.

"Shin ke kampus duluan, hari ini dia mau daftar juga. Sehabis dari restoran ibu ingin menyusulnya menanyakan keadaan."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum palsu. "Tidak apa. Lagipula ini tidak jauh dari rumah."

Mendengar kalimat anaknya, Danzo dan Kakuri meninggalkan Sai yang terlihat masih betah di tempatnya. Sai berniat untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan atmosfir sekelilingnya. Iapun berinisiatif untuk berkeliling sendirian. Menelusuri dan mengamati sendiri keadaan sekolah. Toh, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tidak mengganggu siswa lain ataupun guru yang ada di sini.

Ketika tiga langkah sudah ia jejalkan pada ubin sekolah yang dingin, hujan menusuk bumi dengan sadis–deras. Sai merutuki dirinya tidak membawa payung. Sehabis itu, sebisa mungkin Sai memutar otaknya menyusun strategi bagaimana ia pulang dengan menyisakan sedikit titik-titik hujan yang membasahi bajunya.

Tapi, nihil.

Di sini terlampau sepi–baik di sekolah ataupun jalanan sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi lelaki bungsu Shimura itu menyumpah serapah. Alhasil ia memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda, kendati ia ragu dengan hal itu. Melihat awan gelap begitu kelat dan rinai hujan yang turun tiada habisnya.

"Mau payung?"

Suara lembut itu masih terdengar meskipun tertimpa suara hujan yang berdesakan. Sai menoleh, mendapati gadis yang lebih muda darinya mengulurkan sebuah payung biru.

Namun, baginya ini tidak asing–situasi dan perempuan itu.

Seketika ia merasa _de javu._ Mengingatkannya pada keadaan dulu saat ia masih TK. Dengan perempuan berfisik yang sama. Rambut pirang, mata _aquamarine,_ namun lebih cantik dan ia sudah tumbuh besar. Terlebih, ia mengingat payung itu, yang paling utama.

"Ah, seperti payungku dulu," ujar Sai.

"Benar." Gadis itu memajukan selangkah dirinya, mempertipis jarak mereka berdua. "Dulu, _senpai_ meminjamkan ini padaku. Aku selalu mencari keberadaan _senpai,_ syukurlah kita bertemu. Setidaknya, hutangku lunas," tuturnya.

Sai terpikat melihatnya. Bukan, ini tidak sama ketika mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang mengembang tentang dirinya dan gadis pirang itu. _Sesuatu yang lain._

"Terima kasih." Sai mengambil payung itu dengan canggung. Sejenak ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Dan saat itulah, Sai hampir melupakan kesempatannya.

"Tunggu," perintah Sai. "Siapa namamu?"

Badan rampingnya berbalik, menghadap pada Sai yang berdiri sejauh satu meter darinya. Lantas tersenyum kembali, kali ini lebih lebar. "Ino. Yamanaka Ino, bagaimana dengan _senpai_?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai berteriak. "Shimura Sai, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Lalu sosoknya menjauh bersama payung merah yang ia simpan di tasnya.

 _Semoga kita berjumpa lagi, aku yakin akan hal itu_ , batin Sai dengan yakin.

* * *

 ** _Tokyo, 2005._**

" _Kau sudah pulang?"_

Ino diam-diam membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik di bawah meja. "Belum, _senpai._ Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sepertinya akan selesai."

" _Ah, baiklah. Kutunggu di restoran depan universitas. Jangan lama-lama."_

Kepala pirang Ino menyembul dari bawah meja, mengintip kalau-kalau dosennya melihat ke arahnya. "Baiklah, kututup, hm?"

 **TUT!**

Dengan santai Ino menegakkan kembali duduknya, mencoba fokus pada dosennya yang masih setia bercuap-cuap tentang kebudayaan di Korea Selatan. Ino menghembuskan napasnya, tidak menyangka akan sepadat ini jadwal kuliahnya. Padahal, ia sudah berharap bahwa dari enam mata kuliah hari ini akan ada tiga mata kuliah yang kemungkinan kosong karena kebiasaan dosennya yang jarang datang–termasuk jam terakhir ini. Tapi, ia tak menyangka ide dari mana tiba-tiba dosennya itu meminta asisten dosen menggantikannya.

Rencananya, jam terakhir ia ingin bolos. Sudah keburu janji dengan Sai– _senpai-_ nya itu–untuk makan siang perkara Sai selesai satu mata kuliah lebih awal dari Ino. Tapi, karena kejadian mendadak ini semuanya gagal. Alih-alih berjumpa, paling tidak bisa mengobati rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama ini.

Ya, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun–termasuk Sai–gadis Yamanaka ini menyukai Sai.

Mereka sudah tidak berjumpa sejak seminggu yang lalu, dikarenakan Sai studi banding ke Singapura. Untungnya, Ino tidak terlalu menderita akan rasa rindunya. Terima kasih pada tugas-tugas yang menumpuk membuatnya merasa ringan akan rasa tersebut yang mencekiknya.

Berjumpa setelah kepulangan Sai adalah inisiatif dari lelaki pucat itu, yang di mana mampu membuat Ino lompat-lompat tidak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya. Jelas, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 **KRIIIING!**

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu pembahasan kita, sampai jumpa di materi selanjutnya oleh Dosen Yamakura."

Sepeninggalan asisten dosen itu, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di ruangan berhamburan ke luar kelas. Ada yang merenggangkan badannya karena pegal, ada yang sibuk beres-beres alat-alatnya, dan ada juga yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Ino mengambil langkah seribu, membuat ia sesekali bertabrakan dengan yang lain dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang terikat bergoyang ke sana dan ke mari. Yang ia pedulikan itu hanyalah bayangan Sai yang menunggunya di salah satu meja restoran dengan wajah kusut di kepalanya.

"Sial. Untung dekat," gerutunya kesal.

Ketika tiba di depan pintu restoran, sebentar saja Ino mengambil napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Saat dirinya mulai stabil, tangan putih itu mendong salah satu pintu dan menggulirkan manik biru cerahnya mencari sosok klimis berkulit pucat.

"Ino! Di sini."

Sambil melangkah Ino tersenyum kecut, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Sai. "Maaf aku telat, _senpai._ Aku tak mengira dosennya akan mengirimkan pengganti. Biasa tidak datang juga."

Sai tertawa garing. "Tidak apa, toh aku juga agak telat ke sini. Ada tugas _blueprint_ yang harus kuserahkan."

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan pada mereka. "Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati."

"Wah, kau tahu kesukaanku, _senpai_?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar pada segelas _lemon tea_ dan nasi goreng _seafood,_ kesukaannya.

"Tentu saja." Sai tersenyum palsu–seperti biasanya.

Sambil menikmati pesanan mereka, baik Ino maupun Sai cepat terlarut pada topik-topik yang terlintas di antara mereka. Sesekali tertawa, berbisik, serius, dan segala macamnya. Sampai piring kosong dan gelas yan menyisakan es pun tak menyurutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Singapura?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kami disuruh menganalisis gaya-gaya desain bangunan, corak kebudayaan yang tersirat, dan lumayan menginspirasi juga. Tugas _blueprint_ yang kuserahkan tadi itu tugas selama aku di sana. Mendesain percampuran dari apa yang kuamati selama di sana."

"Sepertinya tidak susah kalau untuk _senpai._ Terlebih tidak banyak di sana. Sejauh aku berlibur yang terlihat olehku arsitektur Melayu, Cina, dan _modern_ ," ujar Ino sambil meneguk habis minumannya.

"Persis seperti yang kau bilang." Sai menyingkirkan piring kotor dan gelasnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah begitulah. Tugas yang menumpuk–sastra, menganalisis kebudayaan, dan laporan–, presentasi, dan tugas kelompok. Statis, biasa saja."

Sai mengangguk paham. Kepala hitamnya menoleh pada jendela besar tepat di sebelahnya. "Oh, sepertinya mulai hujan."

Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sai, terlihat awan kumulonimbus berkumpul dan membuat barisan berlapis. "Yah, sepertinya."

"Mau pulang sekarang? Bawa payung?"

"Tentu saja aku bawa, _senpai._ Belakangan ini sering hujan. Terlebih, sepertinya hari ini akan disertai angin," timpal Ino, sambil mengeluarkan payung merahnya.

"Masih sama payungnya." Sai terkekeh pelan melihat payung merah itu sejak mereka SMA.

"Yah, selagi belum rusak kenapa tidak? _Senpai_ juga, tetap payung biru itu."

Mereka mengakhiri konversasi itu dengan tawa. Sebelum akhirnya Sai menggenggam tangan Ino dan menyeretnya keluar dari restoran. Membelah jalanan basah dengan kehangatan mereka. Sekalipun angin mencoba menggoyahkan genggaman mereka, tidak akan mempan.

"Ah, payungku!" teriak Ino tatkala payungnya terpental oleh arus angin kencang.

Dengan refleks sempurna, Sai merangkul Ino dan mendekatkan dirinya pada payung biru itu. Menjaga jangan sampai setetes hujanpun membasahi pakaian Ino, ataupun rambut pirangnya yang selalu ia sukai.

Sementara Ino? Ia harus setengah mati tidak menunjukkan semburat merah yang hinggap di pipinya dan mewanti-wanti kalau detak jantungnya yang luar biasa jangan sampai kedengaran oleh Sai. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, siapapun pasti tidak sanggup menahan gejolak jika sudah sama _gebetan_ ceritanya.

Bersyukur jarak restoran dan rumah Ino tidak terlampau jauh. Ino bisa bernapas lega ketika pagar rumahnya sudah di depan mata. Sesegera mungkin Ino berlari memasuki teras. Namun, saat tangannya telah mengudara hendak membuka pintu, sesuatu mampu membuat jantungnya sekarang lompat dari rusuknya.

"Ino! Berpacaranlah denganku, hm?"

Langsung saja Ino membalik, menatap Sai yang masih di depan pagar di bawah naungan payungnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mulutnya hampir ternganga dengan bodohnya.

Ia tidak percaya dan mengira ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun, percikan air hujan yang menghantam wajahnya seolah-olah berkata _ini-bukan-mimpi-bodoh!_

"Yamanaka Ino? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Sai memanggil nama lengkapnya, kesadaran Ino tertarik kembali setelah lamunan merenggutnya. "Ba-baiklah, _senpai._ "

Di sana Sai tersenyum. Yang hebatnya, kali ini tidak palsu. "Pelukan?"

"Besok saja, hari ini sedang hujan. Besok kita sakit dan tidak masuk kuliah. Mau mengulang pelajaran, _senpai_?" Ino tertawa–agak canggung setelah menerima Sai sebagai pacarnya.

"Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa, Ino- _chan_."

"C-CHAN? _Dia bercanda? Atau bagaimana?"_ batin Ino bergejolak.

"Sampai jumpa, _senpai_."

Bisa kita pastikan, ranjang Ino akan remuk hari ini dan gulingnya akan penuh dengan bekas gigitan.

* * *

 ** _Tokyo, 2016._**

Kini, Ino tengah menunggu Sai di depan TK, bersama Inojin yang sudah berumur empat tahun. Anak laki-laki itu baru saja menjalani hari pertamanya bersekolah. Maka dari itu, Ino datang dan pulang bersamanya mengontrol keadaan dan interaksi si Anak dengan lingkungan barunya.

Perempuan tiga puluh tahun itu melangkahkan _Mary Jane shoes-_ nya menghadap anak pirang itu, berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Jadi, Inojin. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Menyenangkan, _kaa-chan_." Suara cempreng ceria Inojin membalasnya dengan senyuman palsu–yang kita tahu pasti keturunan dari siapa.

" _Good boy._ Sebentar lagi _tou-san_ akan menjemput kita. Hmm," Ino mengelus dagu lancipnya dan matanya menerawang bebas. "Kebetulan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sedang libur, mau jalan-jalan, Sayang?"

Seketika mata _aquamarine-_ nya berbinar lucu, membuat Ino tertawa sejenak melihat tingkahnya. "Tentu, _kaa-chan_! Inojin ingin jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah!" Ino langsung menggendong Inojin ketika mereka melihat mobil mereka terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. "Yeay! _Tou-san_ sudah datang."

Di sana Sai merentangkan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. "Jagoan _tou-san_! Bagaimana sekolahnya?"

"Menyenangkan, _tou-chan_."

Sai memeluk istri dan anaknya yang berharga. "Baiklah, hari ini, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Pastinya kita akan ke _Dreamland_."

Sorak riang terbit dari Inojin yang menganggapnya dengan antusias. Namun, sepertinya alam berkata lain. Tepat saat mereka mengambil dua langkah meninggalkan sekolah, hujan turun tanpa komando apapun dengan jahatnya.

Melihat apa yang akan terjadi, Inojin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ino, bawa Inojin di tempat tadi. Aku akan mengambil payung," perintah Sai. Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil melawan hujan.

Mengetahui ekspresi anaknya berubah, Ino tersenyum lembut. "Jangan cemberut begitu, Sayang. Minggu depan kita bisa ke _DreamLand._ Tapi, hari ini _kaa-san_ akan masak makanan kesukaanmu dan kita bisa memutar film kartun di rumah bersama _tou-san._ Bagaimana?"

Mata yang memiliki warna sama dengan ibunya itu kembali mendapat sinarnya setelah menatap wajah lembut Sang Ibu. Sejurus kemudian Inojin tersenyum dan membentuk _eyesmile._ "Baiklah, _kaa-chan!_ "

Perempuan yang sekarang bermarga Shimura itu menyibakkan helaian pirang anaknya dan mengelus lembut kepala mungil itu.

"Maaf, payungnya tinggal satu. Tapi untunglah, ini besar."

Dengan sigap Sai merangkul istrinya dan mereka bertiga berhati-hati berjalan menuju mobil. Tentu, yang Sai utamakan adalah anak dan istrinya untuk masuk ke mobil. Ia tidak peduli bajunya sedikit basah karena kewalahan menutup payung dan masuk ke mobil.

"Yeay, nonton film!" seru Inojin di bangku belakang. Membuat tawa kedua orang tuanya pecah.

"Baiklah, kita pulang!"

* * *

" _Seakan-akan takdir menorehkan aksara-aksara terhadap jalan cerita mereka yang sudah terencana. Berjalan menyibak hujan dengan lindungan payung sejak awal mereka berjumpa. Menyingkirkan makna sendu terhadap rintik hujan, mereka berhasil membuktikan bahwa hujan tidak sesendu itu. Hujan mampu menciptakan percikan cinta di antara mereka."_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya menulis SaiIno lagi, yeay!_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
